Episode 6699 (30th October 2013)
Plot Betty and Victoria get ready for Alan's funeral. Vanessa continues to treat Ross but walks out when she discovers he was Laurel's carjacker. Moira tells him she's had enough and wants him gone. Ashley agrees to officiate the funeral as a layperson when Jude is apparently struck down with flu. Declan tells Megan that Debbie has signed for Mulberry Cottage but the money won't come through until next week, he says he's going to the bank to discuss the idea of turning Home Farm into a hotel. The villagers gather for Alan's funeral. A taxi pulls up by the church and Steph Stokes steps out, handcuffed to a prison guard. The funeral gets underway at the church. Ross tries to ring around his mates to find another place to stay. He finds out from Adam that the Bartons are in debt to Declan. Declan arrives at the service, informing Megan and Robbie that the bank seem quite interested about the hotel idea but he still needs to find a way of making the mortgage payment. He tells them he's decided to sell his car. He gets a shock when Katie arrives at the church. Marlon makes a speech at the service and talks about Alan and Tricia; Steph gets upset. Ross isn't having much luck finding a place to stay. He finds a letter from Declan on the mantlepiece and makes a mental note of the address. Alan's wake gets underway at Home Farm. Steph convinces the prison guard to take off her handcuffs while she makes a speech. She gets emotional however and runs out of the room. Declan tries to get an explanation from Katie, but Rhona tries to calm him down and he walks out. Jude visits Ashley at the church, letting on he was just feigning illness. He tells Ashley he's been promoted and he wants him to push to take his place as vicar in Emmerdale again. Edna reads Alan's will at the wake, he has left all his worldly goods to Betty and provision for Pearl, Edna and Sandy. Victoria's silently disappointed to not be included. Laurel confronts Moira as she arrives at the wake. She's hurt when Bernice and Diane side with Laurel too and Ashley quits his job because of Ross. News spreads at the wake that Steph has escaped as the police attempt to track her down. Betty tells Victoria that Alan has left her something in a separate envelope. She's touched when Victoria explains that she didn't come to her about paying for the wake as she didn't want to trouble Betty with it being the anniversary of Seth's death as well. Laurel and Marlon walk through the cemetery and find Steph at Alan's grave. She walks back to the guard and back into handcuffs and asks Marlon to write to her once in a while. She's escorted back to the police car. Ross tells Cain that he's found a way to get Declan off their back after prying around Home Farm. He plans to steal Declan's car and sell it in order to gather the money to move out and provide Moira with extra money for when the farm is sold. However, he tells Cain he will need help because of his injury. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Jane - Paula Penman Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church *Cemetery *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen Notes *First appearance of Steph Stokes since 10th November 2006 and final appearance of Lorraine Chase in the programme. *First appearance of Katie Addyman since 14th August 2013. *Additional Credits: Biker Chicks - Literature Thieves Memorable dialogue Victoria Sugden: "Come on Ashley, man up and put your frock on." --- Jimmy King: "Shame we can't have her for the Halloween party, she'd scare the bejesus out of the kids." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions